1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to space facilities and the means of attaching and detaching components thereof, including orbiting space stations complexes located on the surfaces of planetary bodies or spaceships for interplanetary travel. More particularly, this invention is directed to a modular, robot equipped, space facility which is self-reconfiguring in that it does not require the local presence of astronauts or the like either for initial assembly or for subsequent servicing, expansion, and rearrangement. Manned versions of the invention are intended in which the self-reconfiguring capability would relieve astronauts of many assembly and servicing tasks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The concept of space stations being comprised of identical modular units is generally well known. Their method and apparatus for assembly are also well known. In addition to assembly apparatus which includes one or more articulated manipulator arms, commonly referred to as remote manipulator systems (RMS), robotic arm systems are also known which have end-effectors at each end and move from one point to another around the structure by making end-over-end connections to successive points on the structure. While such systems are believed to operate as intended, inherent limitations nevertheless exist and are addressed with this invention.